Kidnapped Again! In brief
by Katsu Nero
Summary: R to be safe. Adult humor and language. A parody on Samiekos "Kidnapped Again" shorter and weird...the scenes that you DIDN'T see...ho ho! R
1. Meeting um Kit and Puppy

Okay, this is a parody on Samieko's "Kidnapped Again!" **Read that first** to get this parody!

And get this straight people: I love Samieko's stories and I am NOT MAKING FUN OF KIDNAPPED AGAIN IN ANY WAY! I would never do that and Samieko knows that…isn't that right Samieko? WOOT!

SAMIEKO: …

I added and subtracted scenes to make it brief…like the title suggests, and it's basically a comical overview of her story. This was hard, seeing that it was already funny to begin with.

If Samieko dislikes this at all... please Samieko say so and I'll delete it! But for the record…just review…hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha! Now go away! stupid lawyers

**Chapter 1**

KAGOME: (stomps off) Stupid InuYasha who needs him?

**Before Kagome stomped off**

KAGOME: (jumps outta well a couple minutes before this is being said)

INUYASHA: Hi Kagome.

KAGOME:OMGWTF?YOUARESOINCONCIDERATEINUYASHAYOUNEVER

UNDERSTANDANYTHINGIHATEYOUSITSITSITSITSIT!!!!!!!

KA (Kidnapped Again) FANS: WTF? SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT! THAT WASN'T IN THE REAL STORY! SHE CHANGED IT FROM THE ORIGINAL!!!!!

LOTR (Lord of the Rings) FANS: Welcome to the club, newbies.

INUYASHA: (plummets down hole)

INUYASHA: WTF WAS THAT FOR?!?

**In a nifty cave place**

KIT: I'm bored

PUPPY: Me too

KIT: Let's go kidnap Kagome

PUPPY: okay!

**At the Bone-eaters well**

KAGOME: Bah, I'm tired.

KIT AND PUPPY: (snicker)

KAGOME: (Is suspicious)

KIT AND PUPPY: (kidnap Kagome)

**Back at the hideout**

RANDOM VOICE: YAY!

OTHER RANDOM VOICE: WE DID IT! WOOT!

RANDOM VOICE: SUCCESS! BWAHAHAHA!

OTHER RANDOM VOICE: WE'RE GONNA DIE YOU KNOW!

RANDOM VOICE: Who cares?

OTHER RANDOM VOICE: …

KAGOME: (wakes up)

RANDOM VOICE (KIT): …

OTHER RANDOM VOICE (PUPPY): …

KIT: She woke up.

PUPPY: duh, you idiot.

KAGOME …Where am I?

KIT: You're kidnapped and we have brought you to our home.

KAGOME: (looks around)

KIT: (is laughing)

PUPPY: (is serious)

CAVE: (is nifty)

KAGOME: HOLY SHIT!!!

PUPPY: WE'RE SORRY WE HAVE KIDNAPPED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!

KIT: NO WE AREN'T!!!!!!!

PUPPY: SHUT UP!

PUPPY: But yes, we're sorry…

PUPPY/KIT: (say sorry in a bunch of different languages…or they could be swearing…I wouldn't know…)

KAGOME: YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME TO GET YOUR HANDS ON THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!!!!!

KIT/PUPPY: (gasp)

KIT: You are so sad. Why would we want that when we just feel like torturing you? Oh yeah, and another thing, but we aren't going to say, so HA!

KAGOME: you can't keep me here forever, InuYasha will find me! He'll kill you!

KIT: Nope. You see, I have the coolio power of illusion and Puppy can read minds. InuYasha wont know your missing until three days! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!

YGO (Yu Gi Oh) FANS: HEY, ISN'T THAT COPYING PEGASUS AND HIS MILLENIUM EYE???

PUPPY: SHUDDAP!

PUPPY: Kit, you're scaring her.

KIT: BWAHAHAHA…I mean….aren't I supposed to?????????

PUPPY: NO!

KIT: You suck.

PUPPY: YOU SUCK!

KIT: OH YEAH? BRING IT SISTER! (start fighting)

KAGOME: (confused)

KAGOME'S HEAD: (isempty)

KAGOME'S STOMACH: (growls)

KIT/PUPPY: (laugh insanely)

KIT: I SHALL FETCH FOOD!

PUPPY: …okay.

**10 minutes later in da nifty cave place**

KIT: (walks in)

PUPPY: …

KAGOME: …

KIT: (hurls food at Kagome) Eat or DIE!

PUPPY: What's your prob?

KIT: BACK OFF! YOU SHOULD KNOW!

PUPPY: oh…._her_

KIT: (stands up) I need to kill something

KIT: (looks at Kagome) I KEEL YOU!

PUPPY: glares at Kit No! We need her!

KIT: … (walks out)

KAGOME: Who's her?

PUPPY: Janet Jackson.

KAGOME: What?

PUPPY: Kikyo, you idiot! She was probably chowin' down on girl souls…the ones we killed at the **Before Kagome stomped off **title heading.

KAGOME: …oh

PUPPY: …

KIT IN THE DISTANCE: OH YEAH? TAKE _THAT_ YOU STUPID YOUKAI!

**End Chapter 1**

Well, there you go! I hope you and especially Samieko liked it. Again, I didn't mean to be offensive if I was…it's a parody after all… don't blame me! Blame my lawyers!

LAWYERS: That's a federal offense…come with us…

KAT: NEVER! AS LONG AS I LIVE! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (runs away)

Ja ne

Kat


	2. FiYA! fire

Chappie 2Basically, it's crappier and more insulting then the last...again, some things were altered and scenes were added and such...blah blah blah

Samieko reviewed!

thanks to:

**Samieko: (well, duh) **thanks! You are appriciated! I'm glad you didn't find it insulting! Unlike my no good lawyers.............

**Chapter: 2 FI-Ya! (Fire, stupid)**

KIT: I'm leaving now. (leaves)

KAGOME: (falls asleep)

KAGOME'S MOUTH: (hanging open)

KIT: (comes back)

PUPPY: (snicker) How was demon hunting????

KIT: Shuddap Adia, like you need to ask.

PUPPY: So what now????????

KIT: Can I sleep or do you wanna? (glares) you better give me the right answer…

PUPPY: You can, I have business to attend to

KIT: WOOT!

KIT: (falls asleep)

KAGOME: (isn't listening and falls asleep too)

**The next day…dun dun daaaaah (dramatic evil music, even though nothing happens)**

KAGOME: (wakes up and yawns)

KIT: she woke up

PUPPY: duh, you idiot…whoa, I just had deja vous…..weird. ANYWHO, I gotta go…

KIT: …

PUPPY: …

KIT: so go already!

PUPPY: Okay, but don't kill Kagome or torture or mess with her in anyway.

KIT: …I won't (grumble, grumble, stupid no good Puppy, grumble and her no good orders, grumble, grumble)

PUPPY: dude, I can read your mind…

KIT: I KNOW! SO READ THIS! (thinks something mean)

PUPPY: (gasp) KIT!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU _KNEW _THAT WORD!

KIT: yup. So back off! I WON'T DO ANYTHING!

PUPPY: okay, okay, Sheesh! (leaves)

KIT: (Turns to Kagome and snickers evilly) Time to have some fun…

KIT/KAGOME SHIPPERS: YAY!

KIT: NOT THAT KIND OF FUN YOU PERVS! BACK OFF!

KIT/KAGOME SHIPPERS: BOO!

KAGOME: (pale and scared)

KIT: Aww, I ain't gonna hurt ya!

SILENCE: (commenced)

KAGOME: (sighed)

SILENCE: (became overbearing)

KIT: Hey, Kagome? Why don't you trust InuYasha??????

KAGOME: WHAT?! I trust him!!!

KIT: Yeah, okay (sarcastically) and the world will be ruled by Kat, the person in the upcoming Fake thing….

KAGOME: I DO TRUST HIM!

KIT: Dude, (yes, dude) you always degrade him, I mean, Sitting is the worst thing you can do…

COUCH POTATOES: WHAT?! Well, WE enjoy it, thank you very much! It's the BEST THING YOU CAN DO…SO BE QUIET!

KIT: I meant…Sitting a dog demon…Seriously, it's totally humiliating, especially in front of Wolf Boy, Kouga…but of course I wouldn't care cause I'm not a dog

so do what you want to him.

KAGOME: (gets all weird and talks to herself) Am I really hurting him? (cries like an idiot)

KIT: YUP! You kill him with it, I swear. Don't know how he does it. First Kikyo then you…I mean geez, he sucks at romance. Could definitely do better.

KAGOME: …

KIT: …

KIT/KAGOME SHIPPERS: …DO SOMETHING KIT!!!!!!

SILENCE: (comes back with a vengeance)

KIT: (whips out fireball and plays with it)

KAGOME: (looks at flames) You have da power of fire?????

KIT: YUP!!! I mean…c'mon, you would know. Shippou has his fox-fire and I have mine. Isn't it cool??!?!?!?!?

KAGOME: …

KIT: (drops fireball thingy and it lands on the floor of the nifty cave place with is covered with furs -gasps for air- and the furs catch on fire and burn up…) Wanna see it

up close?????

KAGOME: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (feels fire come close)

VIOCE OUTTA NOWHERE: KIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIRE: (is not there...)

KAGOME: (is confused…as usual)

KIT: HIYA PUPPY!

PUPPY: (fumes) What did I tell you before I left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????

KIT: Not to kill Kagome…

PUPPY: AND?

KIT: torture her

PUPPY: AND?!

KIT: mess with her head…

PUPPY: AND WHAT DID YOU DO???????

KIT: messed with her head…

PUPPY: (throws arms up) doesn't anything get through to you?

KIT: Yup. I either don't act upon it, or tune you out completely…heh.

PUPPY: (sighs)

KAGOME: (looks around) What happened?

PUPPY: OK…so, basically…(deep breath) Kitplacedyouundertheillusionthateverythingwasonfireandyouthoughtyouweregonnadie…

KAGOME: Um…oh

PUPPY: she is rather good at it…which I hate to admit

KIT: (bows)

PUPPY: but I guess that makes up for brains…

KIT: (tackles Puppy) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!? (puts her in a headlock)

KIT/PUPPY SHIPPERS: YAY!

KIT: I KEEL YOU IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN!

KIT/PUPPY SHIPPERS: BOO!

KIT: (cheerfully) GUESS WHAT PUPPY!

PUPPY: Leggo of mah head! (Kit lets go)

KIT: IT'S FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUPPY: (puts hand to her head) Crap…you remembered.

KIT: YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!

PUPPY: Unfortunately yes.

KIT: BAR BRAWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!

PUPPY: (as Kit pitches a spaz)…save me someone

KIT: CAN WE TAKE KAGOME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PUPPY: NO!

KIT: Why?

PUPPY: _Because_ she'll escape!

KIT: (looks blankly at Puppy)

PUPPY: OK! FINE! WHATEVER..TAKE HER!

KIT: YAY!

KAGOME: (confused…as usual)

KIT: (drags Kagome outside to the well)

PUPPY: (follows unwillingly)

KAGOME: (in her thoughts…) Now I can escape!

PUPPY: NOT A CHANCE! Sorry, kiddo, to everybody else we're invisible, so if you try to escape you'll stay dat way…

KIT: Wow…nice insult.

PUPPY: (bows dramatically)

KIT: usually, you suck at them. I can do better…heh

PUPPY: (tackles Kit)

KIT: (pushes her aside and down the well, then chucks Kagome in there too...) BAR BRAWLS HERE I COME! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! (jumps in)

PUPPY: damn bar brawls….

**End Chapter 2**

Well, that's it. i must say that was quite the chapter there. I'm working on Chapter 3 and trying to get to the Fake chapter as sosoon as possible. (for an obvious reason)

Well, review or die. You know, the usual stuff. Bye1

Ja ne,

Kat


End file.
